1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novelty item that is particularly adapted for desk top use in an office, and table top use in the home, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Novelty items used in office and home environments as well as elsewhere have different uses. The novelty items may function generally as a conversation piece to stimulate conversation between people just becoming acquainted with each other. The novelty item may also have a game feature to it that requires a person to perform a particular maneuver such as a throwing or catching feat. Likewise, the novelty item hay have both a conversational aspect as well as a game aspect.
Heretofore, novelty items of the combined conversational and game type have not utilized male and female biological symbols. These symbols, per se, are well known. The female symbol has a circular portion and a cross configuration projecting radially from the circular portion for a distance approximately equal to the diameter of its circular portion. The male biological symbol has a circular portion with an arrow configuration projecting radially from its circular portion for a distance also approximately equal to the diameter of its circular portion.